Untainted Love
by cloudy mind
Summary: She is a princess and he is a knight, will their love be able to surpass all that fate would bring to them? Or will it shatter apart upon the trials presented? [medival] AxC KxL more
1. Prolouge

Yuki: I know I'm not supposed to be writing a new fic, but I guess I can't help it… (Sigh) But do read this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Cagalli Yula Attha, the youngest princess of Orb paced through the throne room of the royal Attha Estate. She walked towards the tall arched window, touching the glass with her delicate hand she sighed.

Biting her lower lip she couldn't help but get worried about these matters, about Orb fighting with the forces of Zaft. She didn't know what was going on; an image of a certain blue-haired general entered her mind.

_Athrun…_

Athrun Zala was the captain of Orb's top forces, named the Zala squad. She sighed once again turning around, once more pacing in the room. The last time she was informed was that the battle started three hours ago and until now there was no news whatsoever.

And her dear brother has sneaked out of the castle, leaving his dreaded mother Caridad Yamato worried about him. Kira Yamato, Cagalli's younger brother who was the king of Orb.

Even though she was the rightful heir of the throne, the council still chose Kira over her because they believe that he was more mature and right minded. At first she was furious but then she didn't mind, she didn't even want to rule a country.

"Cagalli dear," she heard someone call her, turning around she met the worried looking Caridad

"Yes mother?" she walked towards her step mother, the one her father, the once tyrant Ulen Hibiki had re-married when her birth mother Lira Attha passed away during child birth.

"Have you heard news about the battle or your brother?" the aging woman looked at her with hope in her eyes that everyone was alright.

Cagalli frowned "I'm sorry mother but-" her answer was interrupted when the huge oak doors flew wide open revealing a panting messenger.

"Princess! My lady!" the messenger panted as Cagalli and Caridad eagerly walked towards him "His Majesty and the others have arrived safely from the battle, though a fifties had been killed, Orb has won in defending our land ad in defeating Zaft!" he exclaimed

"Do you have a carriage?" Caridad asked her voice filled with anxiousness.

The messenger nodded "They are residing in one of Rosh's camps" the man told them both

"Then we shall leave at once!" Cagalli concluded, marching out of the castle and into a carriage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Rosh camp-

The soldiers cheered and drank, the wounded and the one who are well ate, sang and happily shouted as they won the battle and defended their land.

"Long live His Majesty, King Kira!" the men cheered, raising their cups filled with wine, they gave a toast to their leader who was residing in on who the tables which were located a little away from the crowd.

"Not liking the attention, His Majesty?" Athrun asked

"Cut the formalities Athrun" Kira motioned his best friend to sit across him, a comfortable silence followed "Aren't going to join your troops?" the brunette asked breaking the silence.

"You know quite well that I'm not a person who goes well with crowds" Athrun answered, smiling lightly making Kira chuckle.

"Looks like my sister is here to visit you" Kira smirked, watching the carriage stop in front of the camp site while Athrun's cheeks were stained with a light blush as he watch the princess climb down the carriage wearing a light orange dress which she often wear inside the castle.

As Cagalli walked towards the crowd, they cheered and raised their wine glasses. The princess took her time shaking hands with the soldiers of her country. Thanking them for their hard work as Caridad jogged over to where her son sat.

"Kira!" She called

"Good day My Lady" Athrun stood up, graciously bowing and offering a seat to Kira's mother

"Thank you Sir Athrun" Caridad smiled and took a seat "I'd be very honored if you would want my daughter as your wife"

Athrun blushed at the comment, mumbling a soft thank you before resuming back to his seat beside Kira while Caridad sat across them.

But even before they started a conversation, Cagalli arrived, "Hello dear brother" she greeted, annoyance visible in her voice as she took an uninvited seat beside her mother. Athrun was about to greet her when she said "Good day to you to Sir Athrun" she said without any trace of annoyance or anger, flashing him a small smile

"See what love does to my sister?" Kira teased, earning him a glare from his lobster blushing sister.

"Oh Kira, what had entered your mind to go join the battle!" Caridad worriedly asked, almost yelling

"Mother," Kira touched his Mother's hands "Not to worry-"

"What do you mean not to worry? You had me and mother worried what if you were kidnapped? What if you were -" but she to be interrupted by her brother

"But Cagalli, I'm here in front of you eyes alive and well" Kira smiled at her sister who glared at him but gave a small nod

"Are you tired?" Caridad asked

"Yes mother, me and the other soldiers are very exhausted" Kira answered, sighing "I would like to go back to the castle"

"Very well then Kira, I would take care of the rest over here" Athrun stood up, walking towards the crowd when he felt someone grasp his sleeve, turning he saw the princess with a tinge of blush on her cheeks "I insist that you come with us" she told him in a soft voice

Kira chuckled at the scene, standing up and helping his mother they headed towards the carriage, leaving a word to the Colonel before heading back to the castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four arrived in the palace, stepping out of the carriage they made their way inside the enormous Orb castle, with towers facing all directions, the white castle looked magnificent from afar.

"Thank you for your invitation and kindness" Athrun told Cagalli as they headed to her private room.

"Nonsense Athrun, you would be welcomed in this place" Cagalli motioned him to sit on one of the royal red furniture "This place is too empty…" she softly mumbled, a frown appearing on her face

"Is something the matter my lady?" Athrun asked, a hint of worry visible in his voice

Cagalli shook her head, plastering a smile "Let me dress your wounds" she offered, walking to the cupboard beside the door, opening it she took the first aid kit and walked back to Athrun as she watch him take his dirty suit, showing a thin undershirt.

Her frowned deepened as she had a good look of his wounds, she absently touch the visible scar on his exposed collarbone. Thinking of how much pain he had to suffer to protect her country. She felt guilty.

"Cagalli" Athrun called her from her silent musings

Cagalli slightly jumped, blushing as she became conscious about her actions, she quickly drew her hand back. "I'm sorry" she mumbled "You have to take care of yourself" she added, trying her best to hide her blush.

Athrun smiled, "Don't worry I didn't hurt myself so much this time" he whispered, standing up and embracing the blonde princess. "But I promised didn't I? That I would protect you, even if it caused me my life"

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Nothing much happened here, it's just a quick start. Here you can see that they both love each other already but they are a couple yet. But the thing is that the story is going to trial their love and if they are going to end happily ever after

_Preview for chapter 1: _

"_Who are you?" Kira asked the girl he bumped into_

"_My name is Lacus Clyne His Majesty" Lacus politely bowed _

_Then it hit Kira, the famous songstress of Orb. She was beautiful so beautiful in his eyes_

_--Scene change-- _

"_Who is this woman that Kira has met?" Athrun questioned Mwu La Fllaga, Kira and Athrun's mentor. _

"_I heard that she's Lacus Clyne, the songstress" Mwu answered, shrugging lazily "Why are you interested in her?" _

_Athrun quickly protested, "No of course not!" _

_--Scene change-- _

"_Nice to meet you I'm Cagalli!" _

"_I'm Lacus Clyne; it's a pleasure to meet you my lady" _


	2. Chapter 1

Yuki: Another chapter is here! Hope you all would enjoy it and thanks for reviewing!

This chapter has KiraxLacus moments, a little

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"I really insist that you have dinner with us Sir Athrun" Merna, a chubby loyal employer of the Yamato estate told the blue haired knight.

"It is quite embarrassing, I have nothing to offer them in return" Athrun sighed

Merna placed her hands on her hips "The princess wouldn't ask for anything more than your company"

Athrun blushed "She already dressed my wounds and offered me fresh clothes" he mumbled "I really can't accept any more of her kindness"

"Don't be shy Athrun" a voice from the entrance of the den spoke

"Lady Caridad," Athrun turned and greeted her

"I also insist that you stay for diner and I have arrange with one of the maids that you will have a room to stay for tonight, I believe my dear daughter would be pleased" Caridad laughed to herself, leaving a red Athrun

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kira quietly jumped over the high ledge of the Yamato Estate, he quickly sprinted away from his house.

"Oh the fresh air" he whispered aloud to himself, taking in a lungful full of fresh night air. Dinner was an hour away and he knew that he still had time before they notice that he had gone.

Walking on the streets of Orb, he sometimes wished that he wasn't a king. He wanted to freely walk his country's streets but he felt honored to be the one serving his people.

_Unlike Cagalli…_

He frowned at the thought; he remembered the day when he was appointed as the king, the new ruler but not Cagalli, who was the rightful heir of the throne.

He remembered her furious glares and hateful words, but after a year things seemed to have changed but they, as siblings they were never really had a bond like other brother and sister's have.

His frown deepened, thinking about his sister technically half sister. He was glad that at least she didn't run away like before.

_Flashback_

"_What!" the 17 year old blonde princess yelled, pounding her fist on the wooden table. _

"_That is why we are choosing Prince Kira, he has a calmer demeanor!" an elder council man exclaimed "He would think things out! Not like you! You're someone who jumps to conclusions, acts without thinking and doesn't even follow rules!" he also slammed his fists on the table "You're a childish brat! Leading a country isn't as easy as this and that!"_

"_Orb is not a toy for your selfish need!"_

_Kira looked unsure of what happened the elder council men had slapped his sister!_

_Cagalli touched her sore cheek, turning to Kira she glared at him. Her eyes so cold and full of hatred. She walked towards him, slapped him then walked away_

_END_

Kira was walking aimlessly down the nearly empty streets when he felt someone collide with him.

"I'm very sorry madam" Kira quickly apologized

The mysterious girl with pink hair looked up, their eyes met, both amethyst and blue.

"She is beautiful…" Kira thought as he gazed at her "What is you name, my lady?" he asked

Lacus blushed as she became conscious about herself, seeing a handsome young lad who looked like the king. "L-Lacus Clyne" she answered in a hushed manner

"No need to be shy around me my lady" Kira spoke, gentleness visible in his voice "Would you want to have dinner with me?" he paused "In the palace?"

Lacus softly gasped "His Majesty!"

Kira chuckled at her expression; she was beautiful like his favorite roses, no even more beautiful.

"I- I don't think I can eat in you palace Sir" Lacus stammered, blushing red

"Nonsense" Kira chuckled once again, "I would be honored to have the famous songstress to dinner with me tonight"

Kira held out a hand, Lacus looked uncertain at first, blushing a brighter shade of red she took her hand in his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

--Yamato Estate--

"You're late" the blonde princess tapped her foot, hands on her hip as she glared at her brother

But her annoyance soon vanished when she saw the pink songstress standing beside her brother; only one question entered her mind, "What is Lacus Clyne doing with my brother?"

Athrun stood at the end of the hall, watching the pink haired guest, he turned to his companion "Who is this woman Kira has met?" he asked Mwu La Fllaga, he and Kira's mentor.

"She's Lacus Clyne, a popular songstress in Orb" Mwu answered, shrugging lazily in the process "Are you interested in her?"

Athrun quickly protested "No! Of course not!" catching the attention of Kira, Cagalli and Lacus Clyne. He blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Kira turned his attention back to lacus and Cagalli, "Lacus, this is my sister, the princess of Orb"

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, nice to meet you!" Cagalli introduced, extending out a hand

Lacus smiled taking Cagalli's hand, "I'm Lacus Clyne, and it's a pleasure to meet you my lady"

Cagalli suddenly felt embarrassed, Lacus was definitely a great person. Her calm voice and beautiful smiles. She was someone unlike her, "She'd make a great princess" she bitterly thought

"Princess?" she heard Lacus call worriedly

Cagalli's snapped out of her thoughts "Just call me Cagalli" she smiled

Kira smiled, his sister would have a new friend "Let's have dinner then" he announced, taking Lacus' hand and leading her to the dinning room.

The dinner room was a simple room in the castle; this room was used to eat in normal everyday events. There was a more extravagant dinning place in the palace.

In the rectangular table, Kira sat on the far end with Lacus on his right side and his mother on the left. Cagalli sat beside her mother while Athrun sat beside Lacus. The table consists of twelve chairs all in all. Both Mwu and his fiancé declined eating with them that night. For their own reasons.

The dinner went on smoothly; Caridad liked Lacus' calm demeanor, they were laughing on a certain topic which Cagalli didn't really catch "You'd make a fine bride for my son, Lady Clyne" Caridad commented, making both Kira and Lacus turn as red as spring strawberries.

Caridad giggled and Athrun laughed lightly. "Mother!" Kira silently protested

"Please Lady Caridad, call me Lacus" the songstress politely spoke, trying to dismiss the thought about being the king's wife. She had just been invited for dinner that was all. Probably the last time she was going to talk to him personally.

Cagalli frowned, as much as she hated being a princess she suddenly felt like an outcast. She liked Lacus, she was kind and gentle, she would probably run away from this prison and meet Lacus everyday but Lacus seemed so perfect.

Her long candy pink hair, her melodious voice and her attitude. She looked like she was the princess, not her. It hurt her, her pride and dignity. Even her mother seems to like Lacus more than her. And it hurt her to even think that what Athrun thinks about the songstress.

She unconsciously frowned, how she longed to run away from all this royalty. She always has dreamed to become a commoner, not a princess who gets criticized with her every move. She actually hated her life, she had once attempted to run away but in the end, a scout from the Zala squad found her. And for the first time, she wished she hasn't met Athrun.

She remembered how everyone lectured her, how she made them worried and all those lecturing making her long more of a free life.

She was absently playing with her soup, she could her them happy laughter as her mother, Kira, Lacus and Athrun chatted away.

She suddenly lost the appetite to eat, "Please excuse me" Cagalli whispered, standing up and walking away. Not even bothering to look back, to see Lacus worriedly watch her retreating figure and Athrun who looked liked he wanted to following her.

"Is something wrong with Cagalli?" Lacus directed her question to Kira, who shook his head, a small frown visible in his face

"She'd be fine" he answered, catching a glimpse of Athrun looking at him and the hallway which Cagalli had disappeared to. Kira nodded his head at Athrun who mumbled a soft excuse me before going after the princess

"Kira, please ask Merna to bring your sister some soup" Caridad told her son as she sighed

Kira nodded and turned his head to Lacus "Let me escort you home" he smiled charmingly, excusing both himself and Lacus.

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: I made KxL fluff! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

More explanations:

Cagalli want to live a normal life, but she doesn't hate Lacus in fact she wants to be her friend. Kira and Cagalli aren't very close because of politics.

Athrun knows about Cagalli's situation, but the others think she's just tired.

And when Athrun said "I would protect you" I skipped that in this chapter because the explanation behind their actions would be explained in the next few chapter

If you have a question, drop me a review and I'll answer them through the new and improve reply system!

Send me some love! Review

_Preview for chapter 2: _

"_Is something the matter?"_

"_It's just that I feel like an outcast in my own house"_

"_It's not in everyone's eyes Cagalli"_

_--Scene change-- _

"_You have your new mission"_

"_Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb"_

_--Scene changed-- _

"_Thank you for your kindness" _

"_I'd be looking forward to our future meetings" he smiled _

"_I'd be honored"_


	3. Chapter 2

Yuki: Thank you to all my dear reviewers! I love your reviews! And I promise not to disappoint you all no more!

And now on to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

_Zaft Empire_

"Sir!" a soldier saluted "Should we send another attack towards Orb?" she asked

"No need Stellar," a middle aged man smiled slyly "Let them have their peace, because it would be their last time for happiness"

"As you wish, Emperor Dullindal" the blonde captain bowed, eyes emotionless as she left

"Yes Yamato," Dullindal laughed to himself, "Your dear country would be reduced to nothing but ashes once more!"

"Once my plan is put into action, your dear sister would fall into my hands and so will you and your country"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun walked towards Cagalli's chambers, he sighed wondering what had happened to her. But he knew that whatever it was, he would try his best to comfort her.

_As a knight's duty, as a friend to her… or even more…_

He reached his destination, holding up his knuckle, he knocked softly and called her name. "Cagalli?"

He heard her mumble incoherent word before she reached for the knob and opened it, only a slight crack but the blue haired knight could see her eyes, red and blemished. She looked like she had cried.

"It's me, my lady" Athrun whispered, a soft smile lay on his lips

Cagalli opened the door wider but she avoided his worried gaze, "Please let me enter, if you don't mind" Athrun spoke with sincerity in his voice, placing his hand on the brown oak door, gently pushing it a little wider.

Cagalli nodded numbly, letting Athrun enter as he closed the door behind him with a soft click.

He walked towards her, his hands resting on her shoulders, the worry glint in his eyes still didn't banish.

They just stood in that position for a while, "Were you crying princess?" Athrun asked, breaking the silence between them. Noticing that Cagalli was trembling, he cupped her chin only to find pearly tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

Athrun frowned, his thumb nearing her right eye, wiping the flowing tears away. "Why with the sullen face my princess?" he asked but she didn't answer or as she tried but just ending up choking on her tears, ashamed, she faced the floor once again.

She didn't like it when people see her cry, she didn't want people thinking that she was weak and she specially didn't want Athrun in her pathetic state right now.

"Don't cry" Athrun coaxed, pulling her against him. He felt her bury her face on his chest, her tears dampening his cotton shirt but he didn't care. They stayed in that position for awhile, sitting down on Cagalli's wide bed until she calmed down.

"Tell me Cagalli, is something the matter?" Athrun asked, his hands resting themselves on her shoulder, his eyes gazing at her worriedly

"Tell me something" Cagalli said, looking away once more

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have a safe trip home" Caridad bid farewell to Lacus, who was riding a carriage with Kira.

"Good night to you, Lady Yamato" Lacus smiled at the middle aged woman, turning her attention back to the king she smiled, "It has been a honor having a wonderful dinner with you tonight" she thanked, bowing her head in the process

Kira smiled back "I truly would be looking forward to our next meeting; I shall make that a memorable night"

Lacus blushed, also noticing the brown haired king having a tinge of pink on his cheeks, one meeting with him and she was already falling in love, was it possible? For an ordinary songstress like her be able to be with the king?

The question lingered in her mind unanswered, her train of thoughts only broken when she heard Kira's voice

"We are here, this is your home isn't it?" he questioned, glancing at the ordinary looking elegant house, flowers of different sort by the porch. He could smell the sweet jasmine growing in the garden.

"Thank you" Lacus mumbled as Kira escorted her towards the front door, "I'd be leaving now" Kira spoke, reaching for Lacus' right hand and kissing the top of it. Lacus blushed at the sudden action "Good bye, Kira" she waved as she watched the carriage leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hm?"

Cagalli sighed, "I feel pathetic…" she whispered "It seems that life is so unfair to me, I always see people around me happy and content, and sometimes I'm left alone to think why it's always me who's the odd one out" she paused, taking in the air her lungs needed "I'm selfish yet lost Athrun, tell me… tell me, cause you know that I'm nothing like Lacus Clyne right?" she laughed bitterly

"Cagalli…"

Athrun looked at her, questions flooding his mind, was she feeling like this all along? These reasons why she didn't like her royal life? Was she dwelling in her sadness without anyone to supports her?

He knew, Cagalli cared for her people, she cared for everyone more than she cared for herself. She looked strong and reliable to her people, to serve them well because she knew it was her job, the responsibility passed on to her. And he knew it was unfair, it was unfair for her to carry all these burdens upon her shoulder, no one tried to reach out to her.

It pained him to see her in this state

"Please don't say that princess" Athrun pulled her into his embrace, "Things in this world aren't perfect"

Cagalli wanted to laugh, she compared everything with her. She felt the flowers were more beautiful than her, they showed their beauty to the world unlike her who feels dull in this world.

Athrun, Athrun Zala was perfect. He was tall and handsome, his charming smile charming its way to every woman's heart. His perfect features, all so bold and well toned. He was someone whom she can't compare herself with, she felt ashamed to be even in his company at the moment, she was sure he had more important things to do than to listen to the selfish musings of a princess.

And there was Lacus Clyne, the known songstress through out Orb. She felt so ashamed of herself, seeing her long flowing pink hair beautifully arranged, without strands sticking out. Her voice so soft and melodious unlike her who keeps on screaming and shouting. She didn't feel like a woman at all. She could see the beautiful body Lacus had, she was a real lady compared to her.

Everything else seem to be beautiful, but not her.

"If you don't call Lacus perfect then what do you call me?" she suddenly asked; her voice bitter and dry. She felt more tears threatening to fall from her amber orbs.

"Cagalli" Athrun spoke her name in silent warning, a silent saying telling her that she was over-reacting with her choice of words. She was thinking negatively about herself again, these things happened already before. But she didn't cry, she didn't sound so insecure before.

Kira has told him once that his sister always tortured herself silently. When she was alone, she would cry all her anger and frustrations. And when she was in public she would muster all her strength to show that she was strong, to show that she was capable of being a princess, of being someone who is worthy of the title. And Athrun also knew how she hated being in royalty.

"It's just that I feel like an outcast in my own house"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Father" a boy in his teen years called his blue eyes dark and emotionless "You have asked for me?"

"Yes, Rey, my son" Gilbert Dullindal smiled slyly; the dark room made him look very sinister. "I have a new mission for you"

"It's the Princess of Orb"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun's eyes soften, lovingly caressing her soft blonde hair

"It's not in everyone's eyes that you're imperfect" he whispered softly, a light blush staining his cheek.

His words made Cagalli look at him, "Athrun…" she softly whispered his name, pearly tears once more threatening to fall from her amber orbs. Athrun smiled, pushing her to him.

"_Princess Cagalli, never once have I seed anyone as perfect as you in my eyes" _

END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: That sucked! I know you all hate me! I'm so sorry! Please do forgive me!

Anyways, if you all think that Athrun and Cagalli's life will be all happy and that the story is ending, you are all wrong! This is where the devastation starts!

The start of their battle and the real start of everything I have in mind of, so here is the preview for the next chapter! Hope that somehow you enjoyed this chapter!

Send me your comments! Review!

_Preview chapter 3_

_Revenge is sweet; he smiles slyly as he thought of her suffering slowly. As she screams in pain and agony like how his mother died years ago, under her blood. _

"_I'm going to kill you, and wipe you out of this world once and for all" _

_--Scene change-- _

"_I'm glad that what happened last night wasn't anything serious Cagalli" Lacus smiled _

"_No, nothing was wrong, I was just feeling a little tired" the blonde princess giggled "Now tell me, do you love my brother, the king?"_

_--Scene change-- _

_And when he thought that everything will turn alright from this time on and that he could return to see his mother, he heard a blood curling scream. He knew right away whose voice that belonged to, "Cagalli!" _


	4. Chapter 3

**Yuki: Thank you to all my reviewers! It's really appreciated! Thank you!**

**Please let me now that you are reading! And now on to the Chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the late update! Gomen! ;**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"I will avenge you mother, I will kill her to bring peace to your soul" the blonde man uttered, in his dark chamber he lay awake after another of his horrid dream. "I promise, from the day you passed away, that I will bring her head to your grave"

"_Mother…"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli's eyes fluttered open as she felt the sun's rays hit her face, she groaned and turned to her side but the sun's light also penetrated though the other set of windows.

"What a great morning" she muttered, her voice full of sarcasm as she finally gave up her precious sleep and swung her legs over her bed. Standing up she placed her hand on her forehead, closing her eyes, a small smile on her face as she reminisced the memories of last night. She remembered his lips as they brushed against her forehead and his breathe tickling her neck.

"_It's not in everyone's eyes that you're imperfect" she heard his voice, making her look up. Her eyes once more filled with tears, and then she felt his warmth as he embraced her. She could feel the thumping of his heart slowly lulling her to sleep. _

"_Have a good night princess" he whispered once more breathe tickling her skin as his lips were slightly pressed against her forehead. And then she let sleep take her, knowing that someone was always there for her. _

Her smile turned into a frown when she remembered that Athrun would already be leaving, of course she knew that he still had his family, or at least what was left of it. She sighed, she couldn't stay this selfish, she knew that she is the princess, the one who was suppose to help others not the one that her people should be helping.

Walking towards the bathroom, taking off her robe in the process. She remembered meeting Athrun's mother and sister, Lenore and Carrin Zala. She knew who his father was, he who was marked traitor when Patrick Zala was caught sending information to the Zaft Empire. She knew that it must have been hard to carry your father's burden.

And she couldn't take seeing the pain in Athrun's eyes when he knew that his father was a traitor who had disappeared. But Kira, being the kind person he was didn't want to see his best friend in such agony, took off the mark of 'traitor' on the Zala family.

Cagalli let her body relax into the warm water; she knew that Athrun loved his mother and sister. But fate, was known to be cruel, he took Carrin away from Athrun and his mother. Cagalli has met Carrin once, when she visited Athrun's family, the girl had dark blue hair and soft pale green eyes. But she was killed three days after.

And now all that Athrun had was his mother, he made sure that she wouldn't be living in places where danger was always lurking close by. They lived in one of Onogoro's small villages, a day ride from the castle, not so far away. It was a lively place, a place where everyone was happy.

It made Athrun happy, and Cagalli

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The clock struck twelve as the front doors of the castle revealed two figures.

Kira and Lacus silently walked through the marbled floor of the palace hand in hand, "Are you sure no one will catch us?" Lacus quietly asked, making Kira chuckle, "Of course not" he paused, smiling boyishly "This is my home and I am the king, aren't I?"

Lacus blushed in embarrassment, "Of course" she whispered, silently scolding herself for being stupid.

Kira chuckled again, "No need to be embarrassed milady"

"Good day dear brother" a voice interrupted the silent atmosphere, there at the top of the staircase stood the princess, a grin on plastered on her face as she saw her brother holding Lacus's hand. "Good day to you too, Miss Lacus" she greeted the songstress, running down the staircase and pulling Lacus upstairs with her.

"Just because Athrun is leaving doesn't mean you have to pull her away" Kira yelled to her sister who stuck out her tongue at her brother.

Kira shook his head, a light smile touching his features; she knew that his sister was once again going to be quite lonely without Athrun.

Sighing, he walked towards the room where his best friends was tidying his things and getting ready to visit his mother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun heard knocks on the room he was staying in, "Come in please" he said, watching the door open to reveal Kira, smiling, Athrun quickly offered the king a seat.

"It seems that you are ready" Kira said, looking at the small bag that had all Athrun's belongings in it. "And it seems my sister has yet visited you"

A frown seem to find its way to the blue haired knight's lips, "I see that it is true" Kira concluded

"Don't worry" Kira assured, "I'm sure she'll see you, I know she harbors deep feeling for you"

Athrun blushed at the king's words about the princess, an image of her smiling face appeared in his mind while Kira softly laughed at the color of his best friends face.

"Now, shall I call the carriage so that you could reach the village if Islie by night fall" Kira stood up and walked out of the door.

Athrun sighed; somehow he felt that something wrong, really wrong and unfavorable would happen, something that would cause chaos in the kingdom's hearts.

"Cagalli…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A dark figure silently crept into the guarded walls of the Orb castle, grinning smugly as he successfully got inside the castle without alarming the guards

"Insolent creatures…" the mysterious intruder harshly whispered to himself as he walked past the framed paintings of the royal families of Orb.

"I heard that Sir Zala is leaving" the mysterious man heard maids gossiping and quickly hid behind a post nearby, "He is such a prince charming" another maid added as she and her company giggled together, walking away the intruder's direction.

The dark clothed intruder checked his pocket where his dagger, with a black snake carved into the blade itself. Smirking smugly again, he whispered to the ghosts around, "I will take revenge today, and my mother shall rest in peace"

His eyes were stained in dark desire to kill, to avenge, and to take vengeance for both his own satisfaction and for his mother, for his dear mother

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lacus and Cagalli giggled away as they talked about Kira and his "moments".

"He really did!" Lacus continues laughing

"Anyways, tell me Lacus" Cagalli slightly smiled mischievously, "Are you in love with my brother, the king?" she asked

There was a long moment of silence; Lacus thought about it, she knew that any ordinary girl would die to marry the king, maybe for his looks and his wealth. She knew that she just met the king, yet she saw his kindness and gentle nature.

"I am not sure, I cannot say for sure that I do" Lacus softly answered

"I see" Cagalli nodded, sighing softly, her mind thinking of the blue haired knight

"How about you, are you in love, with Athrun Zala?" Lacus questioned the princess who seemed to frown at the thought.

"I am but…" Cagalli hesitantly answered, trying to compose her thoughts properly "I seem not to be what he is looking for, he seem so perfect and yet I have so many insecurities about who I am" the blonde princess sighed "I'm not sure anymore"

Lacus placed a comforting hand on the princess's shoulder, "I believe that it's alright not to be sure, in this game to life and love, one can never be sure of what one would seem to want" the pink haired songstress also sighed "We would just have to wait"

Another heavy silence filled the room

"Oh by the way Cagalli, I hope nothing happened last night" Lacus tried to smile

"No, nothing was wrong, I was just feeling a little tired" the blonde princess giggled, brushing Lacus's concern off

"_It was definitely nothing…"_

"Now wait here Lacus, let me get us some refreshment" Cagalli offered, standing up from the chair she sat on, brushing off Lacus's protest and letting her sit and stay comfortable "I'll be back"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir Athrun, your carriage to the Village to Islie has arrived" a servant announced, taking Athrun's bag and placing it inside the carriage while Kira spoke with the blue haired knight about some concerns.

"I wish you a safe and happy trip, and send my greetings to Lady Lenore" Kira shook hands with his best friend. "Don't worry, I bet she's just upset that you are leaving after you have arrived"

Athrun nodded, "Thank you for all your kindness, and for ever-"

A loud blood curling scream filled the air, Athrun immediately recognized the owner of the voice "Cagalli!" both he and Kira ran towards the main hall from where they have heard the scream from.

Athrun hastily pushed past the pair of oak doors dividing the throne room from the main hall only to stop in his steps, eyes wide in fear and surprise.

Another scream was heard from the top of the staircase, the Lacus and Caridad stood shocked, both their hands flew to their mouths as the scene before them shook their bodies.

"Wha-" Kira was lost of words, his sister was sprawled all over the floor, her own pool of blood stained the white marble floor, shards of glass from the refreshments she promised were pierced into her body which was as white as snow.

Athrun's whole body froze, his mind blank as his heart was filled with deep sorrow. "No…" he thought, she couldn't be dead, he didn't know how to think anymore and before he knew what he was doing he screamed out

"CAGALLI!"

END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuki: Yes the devastation, I'm sure you all want to kill me but do not worry, Cagalli isn't dying in my story **

**Anyways, it's still unclear on how she ended up there and about the mysterious intruder which I guess you all know who he is but everything will be explained in the following chapter.**

**I've been quite busy and I will be going to study overseas this summer and so I would probably have only one or two more updates in any of my stories. But anyways, send me your criticisms, review!**

**Now press the purple box there and send me some love! Ja ne! **


	5. Chapter 4

Yuki: Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating for such a long time that you all would want to track me down and kill me. But I had some problem with the plot and the way I wrote the story, I think that the fluff is all too much so I'm trying to make it more… medieval – ish.

Oh and sorry for the OOC moments, specially our killer. PEACE.

I almost left out an important detail, I already revealed in chapter two that Rey would be the one killing Cagalli

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at his hands, stained with blood. He knew that the princess was yet dead, but dying. The idea of her slowly dying in the pain he put her in made his body shake in happiness. He let out a maddening laugh once he knew he was safe in ZAFT territory, he remembered her shocked look, the fear that made her body shake.

_Cagalli felt someone following her, turning around, she walked faster towards her room. "Not so fast, princess" a low voice said. Cagalli froze, her amber orbs widened. She heard the man's footsteps near her, his shoes clicking silently against the pristine marble floor. _

"_Who are you?" the princess asked, her voice slightly quivering as she caught the sight of the tall man dressed in black. _

"_I'm your killer," the man gave a low chuckle, "Your highness" and without warning, he raised his dagger, the blade plunging into the princess abdomen. The glass she was holding upon the tray broke, piercing her body. Cagalli screamed in pain, "I-" _

"_Die witch" were the last words she heard, screaming once again as she was pushed down the stairs. _

"Did you see that dear mother?" the man took of his mask, making his sweaty blonde locks stick to his face and blue eyes as he spoke to no one. "Did I let her feel the pain you felt when she killed you!"

Rey laughed, letting go of his dagger, the carving of the once silver serpent was now of crimson.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Will she be alright?" the king asked the doctor, they were in the down the hall from where Cagalli was being taken care of.

"Her majesty has suffered a stab on her abdomen, and several deep cuts and wounds," the doctor paused "I believe that the one responsible for this assault has pushed the glass pieces into her body, the cuts are too deep to make it look like the glass merely pierced her skin."

Kira clenched his fist, "Thank you, doctor" he said, his lips pressed into a straight line. He heard Lacus and Caridad crying not to far away, and Athrun, he didn't know what would happen to the said knight if the princess wouldn't open her eyes again.

"Your majesty," a soldier called "The carriage to pick up the Duchess of Islie, Lady Lenore has been prepared and the scouts have been set for investigation" he reported, receiving a nod from the king.

"Depart for Islie now, we must have Lady Lenore here as soon as possible" Kira said, "And make no sudden movements, contact me at once if you have found a track, our enemy is making their move again" he sighed "And tighten the security around our land, and we cannot let another tragedy occur."

"Yes, your highness"

Kira walked back to his family, he could feel the overwhelming sadness. He eyed Athrun who sat father away, his face buries into his hands as he silently let the tears leak. Kira sighed, he had to be strong, for his mother, Athrun, for Lacus, Orb and for his sister.

"Would my daughter be alright?" Caridad asked in her quivering voice, her face streaked with tears

Kira gave a weak nod and placed a comforting hand on both Lacus and her mother. "Cagalli, she would be alright, we should believe…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Athrun sat by the princess's room, he couldn't forgive himself for not protecting her, for letting her suffer. He wanted to lead the scout group and hunt the one responsible for this himself yet Kira forbid him, in his words which made the knight stay,

"_It's better that she sees you when she awakes". _

He was never scared in his life, not even when he was out in the field to fight, because he knew he was fighting for her. But now, it seems that he couldn't fight for her, she had to fight everything by herself, all the pain and suffering weighed upon her already weary shoulders.

"_Cagalli…" _

"Athrun" a voice called, calling him back from his silent musings.

"Your majesty" his voice was still firm, like a soldiers, his face looked calm with no signs of tears but Kira knew better, he knew Athrun was tearing from the inside.

"It's about Cagalli," Athrun froze, waiting for Kira to continue "She called for you-"

Athrun rushed into the princess's room right away, inside the room, he saw both the Lady and Lacus while the king followed quietly behind him.

He winced as the strong scent of herb medicine entered his nostrils, he watched with pained eyes as the princess lay on the mattress. Moving closer, Athrun reached out a hand to brush away the locks which covered her closed eyes though he hesitated half-way.

He could hear the crying of Lady Caridad, her voice full of anguish and pain, "I want my daughter back!" her words echoed through his mind. He wondered if Cagalli would ever wake up again. "No, you mustn't think like this" he reminded himself, sadly watching his beloved lay helpless on the bed.

"Milady," the doctor called, quickly catching the attention of the people in the chamber "It seems that the princess is showing sings of consciousness" the middle aged man announced, watching the three pairs of eyes smile in relief.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

A soft groan was heard, Cagalli tried to open her eyes, only to be met with a blinding light. She squinted as she tried to decipher what was happening around her. She heard voices, calling her name yet they seem so distant, she mused, yet the voices seemed so familiar, like the voices of Athrun, her mother and the King.

And then, as if thunder struck her, she remembered what had previously happened. Pain shot through her body, she heard a scream which she registered hers after a few seconds.

"Cagalli!"

She opened her eyes, meeting anxious emerald ones, "Athrun…" she croaked, and her voice was hoarse and broken. Kira came over to her and assisted her in drinking water. She panted, her body felt sore, "What, happened?" she asked softly

"Let's not talk about it" Athrun said "Right now anyway"

Cagalli could only nod as his expression was a mix of relief and fear. Her mother had bombarded her with questions, she tried her best to smile "I'm fine mother, I really am"

"Oh Cagalli dear" the Lady sniffed, "I'll get the maid to bring you some soup" she said before leaving with Lacus.

"I trust that she would be alright with you" Kira told Athrun who nodded in response who then left the room with the doctor to discuss a few issues.

"Athrun…" Cagalli softly called, "I'm sorry, I must have worried you all"

Athrun's eyes softened as he sat next to the princess "You are not at fault" he said, brushing away the stray locks covering her beautiful amber eyes.

"You know," Cagalli smiled "I had a dream"

"What about princess?" the knight looked at her dreamy face

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Your majesty, the Duchess of Islie has arrived" a soldier announced, receiving a nod from the King as a signal to let Lady Lenore enter his palace.

Soon enough a woman with short blue hair and glistening green eyes entered the throne room, "Good day your majesty" she curtsied, a worried expression on her face.

"Good day Lady Lenore" Kira greeted back with a bow

"Is the princess alright?" Lenore asked worriedly "I have heard about the incident and so I rushed towards here immediately, and my son, is he alright?"

Kira smiled, "My sister has awoke and Athrun is with her right now, shall I tell your son about your arrival at the moment?"

Lenore smiled back, relieved "I believe it would be best if he could spend some time with the princess"

END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are very much appreciated! Comments and suggestions too!


	6. Chapter 5

Yuki: The last chapter didn't get much review… but oh well, I don't think it was worth very much so now I have make up for everything. I hope this chapter would go for every AsuCaga fans liking!

Oh and by the way, which would guys like more, Athrun suffering or Cagalli? Because I can't decide who would get the next misfortune, hehehe, yes I'm evil but that's the only way to make the story interesting!

And sorry if Rey is out of character, I'm thinking now of it should have been Shinn then Rey but then I guess in the end of the story which is just one more chapter away… joke! Anyways, in the end maybe what happened to Rey will be solved!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira smiled, "My sister has awoke and Athrun is with her right now, shall I tell your son about your arrival at the moment?"

Lenore smiled back, relieved "I believe it would be best if he could spend some time with the princess"

"Yes, I believe that would really help lighten up the situation" Kira chuckled lightly, followed by the melodious laughter of the Duchess.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Of what is this dream about?" Athrun asked, intently watching the princess's dreamy face.

"Of five years ago Athrun," Cagalli looked at the said knight "I dreamt about it when I was about to let the darkness take me"

Athrun laced his fingers with Cagalli's, giving it a squeeze while looking at her, as if afraid that he would loose her at the moment. "What did you see?" he didn't trust the shaking of his voice yet he found strength in hope thinking that he was the one who let her open her eyes again.

"Do you remember, that day when you gave me your promise?" Cagalli asked with a small smile of her face as she felt their fingers intertwine.

"Of course" came the knight's respond "It was a day I cannot forget"

"It was that day that you promised to protect me" the blonde princess weakly giggled, "It was also the day I was furious with you" there was a pause "For joining the army"

"Yes, I remember that day clearly"

Cagalli closed her eyes, thinking back to the dream she just had. She could remember almost everything as if it just happened yesterday. Though how Athrun looked and sounded five years ago was already a bit blurred in her mind.

"_Athrun Zala are you completely out of your mind!" the younger Cagalli yelled at the Athrun Zala of five years ago. _

"_Princess, I only did what I think would help you" came Athrun's reply, looking absolutely helpless against the anger of the princess. _

"_By joining the army?" Cagalli retorted harshly "What in heavens had my brother convinced you to do!" she sighed, frustrated _

"_It's not the King's fault," Athrun reasoned out "I had decided myself" _

"_Has your mother been informed with this?" the princess suddenly asked _

_Athrun was caught off guard with the question, "I was planning to tell her after you" _

_Cagalli sighed once again, "Why?" she asked, looking down, her question pertaining to his decision_

_Athrun looked at her, surprised with the sudden change of mood. "Cagalli, I have a lot of reasons" _

"_Tell me" _

_A sigh of defeat escaped Athrun's lips, "I want to protect Islie, and I want to protect the whole of Orb, my home" _

"_I want to make sure I protect you Princess" _

_Cagalli looked at Athrun, "Me?" _

"_Yes" Athrun shyly hugged the blonde girl "I'll protect you, forever" _

"_Don't" Cagalli sadly looked into the now soldier's emerald orbs "I don't want you to get hurt because of me" she started sniffing "No, not for me" slender arms went around Athrun's torso. _

_Athrun tightened his hold on the princess, a hue of red claiming his pale cheeks "Don't say that, I would gladly give my life away for you" _

_His words made Cagalli tear, "I promise Cagalli, I promise to protect you" he pledged, dropping a warm kiss on her cheek. _

"Cagalli?" a voice pulled her from her thoughts

"Sorry, I was just thinking" the princess gave a wry smile to the knight

"No, if your tired you should go and sleep, I'll leave" Athrun said, readying himself to stand when the princess tightened her hold on his hand

"No, stay Athrun" she silently pleaded, convincing the knight to stay still beside her.

There was a moment of peaceful silence between the two, both just enjoying the company of each other.

"I'm glad you came back" Athrun whispered silently, his eyes closed as he rested his head of the headboard on the bed while Cagalli was settled comfortably on his lap, their hands still holding each other. "I was scared that I failed you"

His words made Cagalli smile yet cry. She knew he cared but was it all duty or the truth?

"You'll never," she spoke in a low voice "You won't loose me" _Never_

"I'm glad"

"Hn," she made a small sound of agreement. _Is it all duty or something more?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"She's what!" Rey yelled, his fist tightly clenched

"Calm down Rey" Dullindal, the emperor of Zaft, smiled slyly "Easy death would end our fun of watching your most hated person suffer don't you think?"

"But she doesn't deserve her life!" the angered blonde slammed his hands on his father's table "Every minute more that she lives in this world that suppose to be mother's paradise, and not a place where insects like her should be let free to roam around"

"I've been thinking my son" the emperor seemed oblivious to his son's anger "That knight who leads the squad that had defeated Shinn's, he seems to be quite attached to the princess"

"And you mean?"

"I mean, Rey, would you want to make him eliminated…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Yzak!" a voice called

"What?" the owner of the name asked impatiently as he caught the sight of his friend, Dearka Elthman, run down the halls as he waved at him.

"Now, now, no need to be grumpy" Dearka said, obviously annoying the man named Yzak Jule, the son of one of the top councilwomen of Zaft.

"Shut your trap Dearka and spill your business" Yzak snapped

Dearka sighed "You'll never attract that Shiho girl if you always act this way" the blonde bit the side of his cheek as Yzak's pale cheeks turned red.

"And who asked for your opinion?"

"Anyway, teasing you about this fact is not why I came to look for you" Dearka's face suddenly turned serious "I have news"

Yzak stopped his tracks and so did Dearka's "Shoot"

"We have new orders, to kill _him_"

Yzak's eyes widened "Kill _him_?" he almost sounded hesitant and unsure of why such task was given to him, a high commander general.

"Yes, to kill the man who saved us"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"It seems that you have developed a certain liking towards the songstress" Lady Caridad commented as she watched his son wave goodbye to Lacus who was riding in a carriage back to the town, her eyes still red from crying.

"She's something mother" Kira softly said, walking back to the palace "Shall we have dinner mother?" he asked as they entered the palace.

"Yes, call the maid to set the table and I will inform Lenore of the early dinner" Caridad softly smiled as she walked off the other direction, to where the chamber of Lenore Zala.

Kira obeyed and headed towards the Kitchen where he found the kitchen head and instructed the aging lady about what his mother had told him.

"Dinner would be in a matter of minutes my lord" the woman said, a warm smile plastered on her tan face.

"Thank you" Kira said before walking away, thinking of visiting Athrun and Cagalli before returning to his own chambers.

His walk to the chamber where Athrun was with Cagalli was short yet still had time to make him think. His messengers still have not returned with information he yearned to have at hand, which made him very nervous. He had suspected that it was an attack from Zaft yet drawing to such immediate conclusions might lead to further misunderstandings, he knew.

He lifted a hand to knock on the door of the medical room once he got there. Receiving a sound of acknowledgement from Athrun when ha had knocked.

"Athrun" Kira smiled as he entered the room, "How's my sister?" he asked

Athrun had a smile on his face, "You should go and see for yourself Kira"

Kira chuckled, "This means that she is fine" he said, pertaining to Athrun's behavior.

Both men walked towards the bed where the blonde princess lay still "Hey there sister" Kira casually greeted

"Good day dear brother" the princess greeted back, rolling her eyes in the process

Kira chuckled at her childish actions, "It's great to have you back, you almost gave all of us a heart attack"

Cagalli gave a wry smile, "Sorry" she mumbled

Kira smiled and dropped a kiss on the cheek which Athrun had not kissed, her left one. "Don't worry about that, this is not your fault" Kira assured

"By the way, Athrun" he turned his attention to the knight standing beside him, "Your mother has arrived"

"Just now?" Athrun asked, his eyes showing anxiousness to see his mother

Kira shook his head "She arrived almost two hours ago, she just instructed me not to disturb you and my sister from whatever business you two were conducting here"

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled, her cheeks enflamed from the teasing she had received from her brother while Athrun resembled a boiling lobster.

Kira laughed, "I'm sorry, but one more thing"

"What!" Cagalli glared at her brother

"Dinner would be served soon" Kira turned to leave "I hope I didn't disturb you two" he teased as he left for his room.

"God, whatever did I do to that man to deserve this?" Cagalli questioned herself as she gave off a sigh and looked at Athrun "Would you like to visit your mother?" she asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"I would like to visit her yet I cannot leave you here" Athrun answered

Cagalli frowned, _Duty or Love?_

"Fine, we'll visit together" she told him "Now help me get up from here"

"But Cagalli, you shouldn't walk yet" Athrun worriedly told her

"I'm no child Zala" she told him as she pushed herself into a sitting position "Are you going to help me or what?" she asked, half irritated with his hesitation to help her.

"Are you sure you can?" Athrun inquired "Or shall I carry you?" he asked in a serious manner

The red hue returned to Cagalli's cheeks "I- I can do it!" she stuttered, her irritation disappearing and replaced with embarrassment.

Athrun sighed in defeat yet again "Do tell me when you are tired" he told her before helping her stand.

"Thank you" Cagalli muttered as she felt Athrun's arm securely around her waist while his other hand was holding her hand to steady her. "For everything"

Athrun looked at her, she had her gaze on the carpeted floor and her body felt warm against him, after all that had happened, all he could do was smile "All my pleasure" he told her as they started walking to the dinning room, the princess's cotton dress sometimes making her loose her balance because it was too long. "Careful"

When they had reached their destination, they saw everyone already present and waiting for only the two of them.

"Come, sit" Lady Caridad told the two new comers, smiling brightly at her daughter who was being accompanied by Athrun to her seat beside Kira. As Cagalli was already seated, Athrun went to his seat beside his mother who was seating across Lady Caridad.

"Good Evening mother" Athrun greeted before taking his seat, kissing his mother's cheek as he did.

Lenore smiled, "Good evening my son, it seems that you and the princess has been taking time getting here"

Athrun turned red "Mother, she is injured and so we had to walk slower" he reasoned out

"Is that so?" Caridad smiled innocently to Athrun who was looking intently at the gold lining of his plate.

Both Lenore and Caridad soon laughed at the poor knight and the princess and not long after, Kira also joined the laughter.

"I'm glad that Cagalli is alright" Lenore looked at the princess ,after everyone settled down, who shyly nodded. "I had been worried about your welfare dear, and you too Athrun"

"I've been safe and healthy mother, there is no need for you to worry about me" came Athrun's respond

"I am glad to hear that, though just after the fiercest battle in the history of our land, I could not help but worry" Lenore smiled sadly

"But Athrun's words are true Lady Lenore," Kira told the Duchess of Islie "My sister had personally taken care of him after the battle" he pointed out

Cagalli cursed in her mind as the red hue of her cheeks never seem to fade away.

Caridad giggled more, "At last, the food has arrived" she said, looking at the maids who were pilling in with silverware in their hands containing their dinner.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Would you be alright with this?" a brunette asked her superior casually

"Yes Shiho, for the last time I will tell you that I am perfectly fine with the orders given to me" Yzak answered, already starting to get irritated.

Shiho sighed "If you say so"

"In any case, I am in no position not to abide with the orders given to me" Yzak sighed.

"Well then, be careful" Shiho gave a shy kiss on Yzak's head "Because all I can do now is wait for you here"

"Don't worry about it, I'll come back" Yzak gave a rare small smile "Promise"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The night breeze blew softly, making the end of the songstress' dress dance with the wind as she stood at the end of the shore of the nearby sea.

She was starting to fall in love she knew, just after a few days of being in his company, Lacus was falling in love with the king.

She sighed softly, she was a common singer while he was Orb's king, would she have a chance in his heart? She wanted to know. After what had happened to the princess, it seemed that she had really gotten close to the family, something that maybe every other woman wished for.

She closed her eyes and remembered how his smile would warm up her heart, how it would make the pits of her stomach tie into a knot and how he wanted to make her jump in happiness.

Now she was sure that she was in love, would the world even allow this? Love between a commoner and a king? She wanted a chance, she wanted to be with Kira. She wanted to be selfish, just this once. She wanted to be with him.

Lacus sighed again. Was this even possible?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"This time, I will come after you, you will let her suffer, in your own hands, with the love you say you posses for her" a voice said bitterly

"Now, now, let's not be too cruel, killing him in front of her would be enough" another voice spoke

"Or let me just kill her, for my master's happiness, for…"

END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Oh no! What's going to happen? Is this chapter ok? Long enough? I'm starting to think people don't read any more. Why the early update? Because I want to make sure that readers wouldn't have to wait too long, it's a in the middle of the year resolution. So I hope this chapter is going to make you all happy!

Did I erase way to much fluff for your liking? Just tell me and I'd add more XD

Please review! Yes, I sound like a pathetic animal who is begging for food, but do review!

What to look out for in the next chapter:

"_What happened here!" Kira demanded _

"_She was stabbed" _

"_Again!" _

"_Your highness, this has been found in the chamber" _

"_Zaft?" _

"_Tighten the security!" _

"_I shouldn't have left her tonight, I should have stayed and killed that man" _

"_We never knew this would happen Athrun" _

"_I almost lost her again, I won't let it happen again" _

"_Yzak, are you sure about this?" _

"_Yes, but before this, I have to get her" _

"_Shiho?" _

"_I won't leave her here" _

"_Caridad, calm down, she would be alright" _

"_I will ask some of my spies to hunt for the man responsible for this" _

"_This is a piece of Zaft's flag, could it really be?"_

"_I can't kill him, Dearka" _

"_What would we do then?" _

"_We?" _

"_You think I can kill him too!" _

"_This is… the emperor's" _

"_Great job, Lunamaria" _

"_I want to tell you something"_

"_Duty or Love?"_

"_Answer me!" _

"_If it's so, then better if I won't live under your lies Athrun"_

So stay tuned for the next chapter of Untainted Love!


End file.
